This invention relates to a teeth cleaning apparatus that can reduce the monotony associated with cleaning the teeth and at the same time enhance the efficiency of manual cleaning.
Regular brushing of the teeth is extremely important for maintaining the health of the teeth and gums. However, many persons, and particularly children, are not willing to brush their teeth regularly because they find brushing the teeth with a conventional toothbrush to be a monotonous chore.